Family
by datawolf39
Summary: Forth in the Bonded verse. It's take your kid to work day at the Yard so Greg takes the kids and their parents what could possibly go wrong?


**A/n this turned out a bit different than it was in my head but I like it. Warnings- one bad word and some Donovan bashing (does that need a warning) there will be a later installment with a nicer Donovan as a result of this though. Check my profile to see whats new. As always R and R.**

Greg had never wished that he had kids. Being made the godfather of Sherlock's and John however made him feel that maybe he had missed out. This feeling was only cemented when the Yard had its bring your kid to work day. Mainly it was the officers that did desk work that bought in kids. But mostly the day was a formality that not many acknowledged for various reasons. That was why Greg found himself at 221B without a case on a brisk morning.

"Hi Greg," John greeted him in a surprised tone as he opened the door.

"Hi john. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure. Why don't you sit down and I will make some tea then we can talk."

After the tea was made and both me were seated on the couch Greg explained why he was there.

"Were having bring your kid day over at the Yard and I wondered if I could take Johnny and Risa."

"Sure as long as Sherlock and I can tag along. While they did inherit the Holmesian intelligence they are only four-year olds and I wouldn't want you in trouble because of them."

Greg smiled. "That's perfect. I hope you want be bored though. Sherlock can amuse himself with cold cases but you'll just be there."

"No it's fine. Let me go get everyone ready. Will you wait here or at the Yard?"

"Here if I can I have an hour before I have to be in today."

John nodded and went to get Sherlock was was no doubt still lounging in bed with the kids while wearing his dressing gown.

Once he ran what Greg proposed by them the kids ran off to get dressed excited by the idea of getting to see where Uncle Greg worked. Sherlock was enthused as well but John was suspicious of him because the man had a look that signified that he was going to do something and John was going to end up apologizing for it.

"Sherlock." John said in a warning tone as his husband slipped on his usual black suit after shedding his pajamas.

"Don't worry John," Sherlock said in a way that did nothing to make John feel any better.

Less than ten minutes later they were all ready to go. Sherlock even broke his rule about riding with police after a cunning double dose of puppy eyes from the twins much to John and Greg's amusement.

When they arrived at Yard Greg picked up Sherissa and carried her in. John just held little Johnny's hand and Sherlock walked beside John trying and failing to rid him mind of the cutesy terms that had begun an invasion.

When they got near Lestrade's office they ran into Anderson and Donovan since they were on there way to see the DI.

"Who are they?" Sally said in a voice that was on the cusp of the line between nice and a coo.

Sherlock and John traded glaces. They hadn't exactly made an announcement about being married or having kids it was more for safety than anything else.

"These are my Godchildren." Greg answered. "Rissa and Jonathan I brought them along for the day."

"What is the Freak and his friend doing here then?" Donovan asked as Anderson nodded obviously agreeing with the question.

Johnny and Rissa looked at each other. They had been fine with there Uncle introducing them but it wasn't right that the lady called there Dad a 'freak'. That was a mean word.

"He's not a freak." Much to the adults surprise that came from Johnny. The little boy had let go of John's hand and was standing in front of the two adults that had insulted his Dad. Sherissa made Greg put her down and stood with her brother.

"Dad is a good man. He loves us and Daddy too." Rissa said. "You're just a meanies."

"And you're a whore," Johnny said glaring at Donovan.

"Johnny where did you learn that word?" John asked he was upset but it wasn't as though the child was wrong.

"On Jeremy Kyle," answered the little boy. "A woman was called that cause she was doing stuff wit a lot of guys."

Sally was still reeling from the shock of being called a 'whore' by a four year old who actually knew what the word meant.

Greg ushered both of them away after letting John, Sherlock and the kids into the office. This was not what he had in mind for the day. But he had to admit it was funny to watch Sally be told off by a four year old.

Once John had the kids sitting in chairs distracted with a puzzle John glared a Sherlock. "You let our kids watch Jeremy Kyle." he growled at him looking very frightening.

Sherlock gulped he had known that would come back to haunt him.


End file.
